Let's March, Let's March!
by alittlebitofeverything107
Summary: Oarai has lost the finals. Kuromorimine runs rampant, determined to prove the Nishizumi Way better. School after school has fallen. Can our heroes and heroines put up a resistance to stop the rampage? Or will Black Forest Peak triumph? Inspired by World War II events with a twist of the GuP universe. Family ties and relationships are the same.
1. The Beginning of the End

Alright guys, I'm back with another story. This story is not inspired by anything other than historical events of World War II. Wait, there's also Casablanca. Thank you for reading.

* * *

 **Let's March, Let's March!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Beginning of the End**

Miho crunched through the thin layer of snow on the Oarai school ship. Everything around her had fallen apart, and she didn't know what to do. A single tear rolled down her cheek and fell into the snow.

Suddenly, there was a crunch beside her.

 **Two Months prior:**

"Miho, this is Dragon team, we've blown the tracks off of the Tiger II. You're free to deal with the flag tank," Akio said into the radio.

"Hai!" was the reply.

"Alright, Ben, let's get out of here!" Akio shouted.

It was the finals, and there were only two tanks on the Oarai team left: Dragon and Anglerfish teams. However, it may as well have been a 1v1, since Miho had backed her tank up with only Maho's Tiger I in a position to shoot her. So, now it was down to Miho. Akio couldn't do anything, since he was outside the schoolyard.

The Black Forest tanks were not happy about this, and two Panthers and a Jagdpanther began to chase them down.

Akio's crew consisted of the chess club: Himself (commander), Ben "Kasparov" Naka (driver), Kento "Karpov" Kamashino (gunner), Miko "Checker" Teriyama (loader), and Milo "Holmes" Smith (radioman). They were all very close friends.

"Spin the turret 180 degrees!" Akio ordered.

"Hai!" Kento replied, peering through the gun sights. The turret came around.

"Target one of the Panthers! Miko, load AP!" Akio yelled, peering out of the cupola.

"Loading complete!" Miko announced.

"FIRE!"

 _BOOM!_

The 7.5 cm KwK 42 L/70 spat fire, the shell slamming into the front of one Panther. It shuddered and stopped, its white flag raised. Soon, they were out of sight of the TV cameras.

"Yeah! 6th kill!" Kento cheered.

 _BOOM!_

 _BOOM!_

The other Panther returned fire, as did the Jagdpanther. The 8.8 cm shell from the Jagdpanther missed, but the Panther didn't. The shot slammed into the rear of Akio's Panther, starting a fire. For some reason, there was no white flag.

The enemy Panther fired again, this time impacting the turret. The concussion sent shrapnel flying into the tank.

"Put out the fire!" Akio shouted as Miko handed him a fire extinguisher. It was dented from metal pieces flying around inside.

Desperately, Akio tried to put out the fire, but to no avail.

"I smell sizzling over here!" Ben "Kasparov" Naka shouted.

"It's the transmission!" Milo "Holmes" Smith screamed. "It's going to blow!"

Another shot from the enemy Panther went into the turret. Akio saw another Panther round the corner as he was thrown backwards.

"Bail out!" Akio shouted. Ben and Milo threw their hatches open, jumping out and running for cover. Kento opened his hatch and got half of his body out before stimulation MG rounds hit him. The rounds were chalk, and weren't travelling at lethal speeds.

"Argh!" He ducked back into the tank. "Teriyama, you go first! I'll distract them!"

"Hai!" Miko shouted, sticking her head out of the burning tank and quickly rolling down the front the back of the turret, which was facing the enemy.

"Go Kento!" Akio shouted.

"No, you first!" Kento insisted.

"Fine!" Akio said, hoisting himself halfway out of the tank. The MG rounds came at him, but missed. He held on to his field marshal cap. Another round from the same Panther tore into the stricken tank. This one, however, punched through the cracked armor of the turret. It destroyed the turret ring, but it did much more damage to Kento. The shot slammed against his chest. He fell backwards, limp.

"KENTO!" Akio screamed, trying to get back into the tank. However, the ammunition had finally had it, and blew. Despite the ammunition being stimulation, Akio was thrown out of the tank and onto the hard ground, hitting his head. His vision went blurry. Then, he noticed that his clothes were on fire. He tried to put them out, but only burned his hands. In his dazed state, he tried to stand up, but another explosion from the doomed tank sent shrapnel into his right leg.

One pained cry escaped his lips before he collapsed, his vision going black.

* * *

Miho heard the explosion from the other side of the radio, but her thoughts were interrupted by an 8.8 cm round ripping off several side skirts from her Panzer IV.

The two tanks came to a halt, facing each other. Suddenly, Miho remembered what the Automotive club had said. Drift!

"Mako, can you drift the Panzer IV around the Tiger?" Miho asked.

"I'll try," Mako said.

"GO!" Miho shouted. The Panzer IV lurched forward, as did the Tiger. Suddenly, the Panzer IV snapped to the left, drifting around the Tiger. The tracks and remaining side skirts were torn off, but the tank landed where it wanted to be.

"FIRE!"

"FIRE!"

Both guns roared, spitting smoke and fire. When the smoky fog cleared, the Panzer IV's white surrender flag was waving above the tank. The Tiger, while covered in debris and badly damaged, had no surrender flag. There was, however, a whole in the engine where the Panzer IV's shell had torn through.

Oarai had lost the finals.

In the stands, some of the Oarai girls were close to tears. Anzu was contemplating on what to get the school more money. The situation was desperate. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a Kuomorimine student walk up to her.

"We can help your school stay open," she sneered.

Anzu stared her in the eye.

"We don't need your help, thank you very much," Anzu said in an even voice. "And besides, why would you care about our school?"

"I have orders. But, very well," the other girl said, "I'll speak with Mrs. Nishizumi, then, if you refuse to comply."

"Go ahead," Anzu said.

"Good day," the other girl said tensely.

"You too," Anzu said, forcing a fake smile. In the pit of her stomach, she felt that something was about to happen. Something bad. How would she convince MEXT they could stay open? Sell the tanks? Maybe it'd earn enough money to save the school? She would try anything.

* * *

Akio awoke in the hospital bed. His head was throbbing. Opening his left eye, he realized that his vision was still blurry. He cracked open his other eye. He managed to make out shapes hovering above him. Were they people? Angels?

He tried to sit up, but his head swam, so he fell back down. Why couldn't he remember how he got here?

"You awake?" a gentle voice whispered.

"H-Hai," Akio stammered, voice cracking. "What happened?"

"Well," Akio recognized the voice as Erwin, "Your tank took a few hits during the finals, and well, something happened."

It all rushed back to Akio's mind. Kento, the Panther, the finals, Oarai, the school, everything.

"I know," he said.

Erwin didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. She still, however, needed to tell Akio the news.

"Akio, uh, we lost," she said.

"What?!" Akio instantly shot up, feeling dizzy, shifted his legs into a better sitting position. Hold on a second…

He gently picked the covers up. What he saw was, he didn't know how to put it. He was missing his right leg from right under the knee.

"They had to amputate it," Erwin said, tears welling up in her eyes. "They couldn't get all of the shrapnel out."

Akio didn't say anything. He picked up his field marshal cap with the intention of leaving.

"What are you doing?" Erwin asked.

"I'm leaving," Akio snapped.

"No, you have to stay, you aren't ready!" Erwin protested.

"I'm fine," Akio said, grabbing a pair of crutches. He didn't go one step before he almost fell. "Never mind, I think I'll stay."

Over the next few weeks, Akio spent his days in the hospital, waiting for release. Three weeks later, he was released. He wore his fake leg, but he still needed crutches.

On the stricken Oarai ship, the Tankery team welcomed Akio. The Automotive Club had repaired the Panther, which was quite the accomplishment. Akio and the remaining members of the crew were mourning Kento's death.

The next day was Kento's funeral. He was buried in his hometown. The entire tankery team was there.

The next few days would be a blur. Pretty soon, all of the tanks, save for the Panther, Tiger (P), StuG, and Panzer IV had been sold. Of the four remainders, the Tiger (P) had its engine and tracks sold. The StuG's ammunition had been sold off cheaply.

One Friday, five Kuomorimine Panzer III's and a Tiger II pulled up onto the Oarai ship. Akio stood there in his field marshal attire. Erwin walked up to him, followed by Ben.

"What're these people doing here?" Ben asked.

"Don't ask me," Erwin shrugged.

"I invited them here," the principle said from behind the group.

"WHAT!?" Akio exploded. "Why?"

"Because they say they can save this ship," the Principle said, walking up to greet them.

Anzu and the Student Council appeared.

"Why are they here?" Yuzu asked.

"We are here to save your ship," one of the Black Forest girls snapped.

"What? Wait, who gave you permission?" Anzu asked.

"The principle made a deal with Mrs. Nishizumi," The same girl said.

"Why didn't we get a say in this?" Anzu asked curtly.

"Because, none of you are the Student Council anymore," Another girl said, appearing behind the other girl. She was shorter and wore glasses. She had messy brown hair. She extended her hand.

"Riri Serizawa. I am the president of the Student council from now on," she said.

Momo was close to tears. The former Student Council backed off.

"This ship is now property of Kuomorimine High!" she stated. "You will all be transferred to Black Forest Peak, and this ship will now be another ship that bears the name of Nishizumi! Convene in the gym for further instructions!"

Akio silently fumed.

Something wasn't right about this.

In the gym, five girls stood at the podium.

"We will now tell about the changes that will be happening here," Riri said. There were four other girls with her. They were the new Oarai Student Council.

"First, all Third years will remain for the summer to learn the Nishizumi way of Tankery," Riri stated.

There was a general uproar amongst the third years.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll still going to be able to apply for college," Riri stated.

Anzu simply rolled her eyes. That only meant more work!

"Secondly, you all will now report to us, or Mrs. Nishizumi. We are the new leaders of the school," Riri smirked.

More uproar, this time by everybody.

"Lastly, I am disbanding the Morals Committee. Instead, there will be a new Safety Sentinels," Riri stated, gesturing to the side of the stage. A group of twenty or so girls walked up.

"Those are S.S. and Gestapo uniforms!" Erwin whispered to Akio.

"I know," Akio whispered back. "But we can't disagree with what they want to be themed after."

"You can't do that!" Sodoko shouted angrily.

"Says who?" Riri asked smugly. "Okay, dismissed."

The tankery team gathered at the sheds.

"I guess this is it, then," Miho sighed. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Anzu stated firmly, still comforting a crying Momo.

"We all tried and gave our best," Akio nodded. His crew smiled weakly at one another.

"Hey, we need a country to be themed after!" Erwin shouted.

"Which one, then?" Miho asked.

"We're going to merge with Kuomorimine, what's the point?" Saemonza asked.

"We may as well have one," Caesar shrugged.

"Well, our remaining tanks are all German, so Germany?" Yukari suggested.

"Black Forest is Germany," Mako pointed out.

"I think that they're more Nazi Germany," Akio said. "I go with Germany! Besides, it is like the Nazis taking over Germany's government in the 1930's."

"Germany!" was the general cry. Akio and his crew shared a glance. Kento would have liked it.

"Alright then," Miho said.

"No matter what happens, we'll always be together!" Yukari exclaimed. "Right, Miho?"

Miho nodded. "Panzer Vor!"

"Panzer Vor!"

* * *

Notes: Thanks for reading! If there is something you want to point out or suggest, please say it. If you would be so kind, please give me the characters from Bonple, Waffle, Chi-Ha Tan, Koala, and most importantly, Maginot. That would be so, so helpful to me.

Field Marshal out!


	2. Blitzkreig!

Thank you to Theralion for posting this story's first review! I admit, I was a bit nervous when I read his/her review.

OverwatchTrooper12: If you think this story is too similar to yours, I will take it off. I didn't see your story, how could I have missed it? Blah, I have such bad eyesight. :P I read your story, so I will not make these alike. I understand if you want this off, just tell me.

About the Panther: That will be explained later. And by the way, yes, the Panther is heavily armored, but it fought against T-34's and M4 Sherman's in WWII, not other Panthers.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Blitzkrieg!**

"Éclair, this is Fondue," came a voice over the radio of the Somua S35.

"What?" Éclair, commander of the Maginot Tankery team, asked.

"There's some news that I just received. I need to talk to you after practice," was the reply.

"Is it more paperwork? It better not be," Éclair warned.

"No, it's not paperwork," Fondue said from her B1.

After practice, Éclair met Fondue outside the school.

"As you know, Oarai, the school that fought against Black Forest Peak, has recently closed," Fondue began. Éclair nodded.

"Well, one of their students didn't want to go to Black Forest. So, she signed up here, at Maginot," Fondue continued.

"What is her name?" Éclair questioned.

"Deiji Kawashi," Fondue stated. "She isn't on the tankery team, she was planning to join next year at Oarai. But since Oarai technically doesn't exist anymore, she transferred here. She wants to join our Tankery team."

"What is she good at?" Éclair asked.

"Uh, it says here that she's a good shot," Fondue said, pointing at a sheet of paper.

"Hmm. Maybe she can be the gunner for one of the B1's. I don't know yet," Éclair stated.

"One more thing," Fondue said. "Kuromorimine wants us to join them, as one school."

This made Éclair laugh. "As in combine schools?"

"Yes," Fondue nodded.

"That's very funny," she said. "But, no. As much as I think the Nishizumi way is fine, I'm not combining with anybody!"

"I'll send them the message then. Thanks for your time, commander," Fondue nodded.

As Éclair walked back to the dorms, she whistled the Marseillaise.

* * *

"Mrs. Nishizumi, this is Riri," Riri said into the phone. "Maginot has turned our offer down. What do we do?"

"Nothing. We will challenge Bonple first. They will not win against us, and it will give our recruits some time to adjust to our way of Tankery."

"What do we do if we beat Bonple?" Riri asked.

"We take over, and show them the Nishizumi way. Then we'll teach Maginot a lesson."

"I like this plan," an evil smile crept up Riri's face.

Miho dreaded meeting her mother on the Kuromorimine ship. She was dragging her feet through the grass.

She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" It was Kikyuo.

"It's Miho," Miho said.

The door opened. "Come in, Miho-sama," Kikyuo said. "Madam, Miho-sama is home!"

Shiho Nishizumi came down the steps. Her demeanor was calm, but also terrifying. Miho however, didn't flinch.

"Miho," Shiho stated flatly.

"Yes, Mother?" Miho asked.

"Sit down, we need to talk."

* * *

"We're having a match against Bonple," Jagdpanther-chan said to Akio. "I heard that Bonple isn't prepared."

"I've never heard of that," Erwin stated. Akio leaned on his crutches.

"When is it?" he asked.

"Tomorrow," Jagdpanther-chan said.

"WHAT?!" Erwin and Akio exclaimed at once.

"Shh!" Jagdpanther-chan said forcefully. "I'm not supposed to be telling you all this!"

"Why?"

"No idea," Jagdpanther-chan said. "And by the way, I'm sorry, Akio."

"And why would you be sorry?" Akio raised an eyebrow.

"For the finals," she said. "I should've stopped the Panther from firing."

"By the way, why didn't the Panther stop shooting?" Erwin asked.

"We are taught to never stop shooting until the flag rises," Jagdpanther-chan sighed.

Akio clenched his fists. Or, he tried to. He was, after all, holding crutches.

"I'm not fighting against Bonple," he stated.

"But, then your team will be two crewmembers down. And uh, the instructor said that everybody had to participate," Jagdpanther-chan said nervously.

Akio groaned. "Who's my new gunner?"

"That would be her," Riri said, walking up from behind them. She was pointing at Erwin.

"Okay, so, Ritaiko, may I have a word with you?"

"Oh, sure," Jagdpanther-chan said nervously. "What is it?"

"I'm sure that you are aware of the death of one of the Oarai tankers?" Riri asked.

"Yes, I was just talking to the commander," Jagdpanther-chan said.

"Well, the Oarai Automotive club found that the surrender mechanism had been damaged. They would like to know who had damaged it," Riri continued.

"The Panther that was with us. It was yours, I might add," Jagdpanther-chan said.

"Hmm," Riri nodded. "Clever little girl."

Jagdpanther-chan rolled her eyes. She was shorter than herself.

"But, I have been given specific instructions to turn somebody in. And, I am not about to turn myself in, since I am the SC President at Oarai. Also, I was given specific instructions from Mrs. Nishizumi. If Oarai were to find out, we would be in trouble for not ceasing fire," Riri said, turning her back on Jagdpanther-chan.

"Wait, you aren't suggesting-"

"I am very much suggesting that." Riri clapped her hands.

Within seconds, Jagdpanther-chan found herself surrounded by five Safety Sentinels (S.S.). There was nowhere to run.

"Lock her up. I'll deal with her later," Riri said.

The S.S. girls dragged Jagdpanther-chan away.

* * *

The next day, everybody was wondering about Jagdpanther-chan's disappearance. However, they had to get ready for the match.

When the tanks were matched up, it was clear who had the advantage. Kuromorimine's line up consisted of Akio's Panther and two others, Maho's Tiger, Miho's Panzer IV, the StuG, which had a new crew member, and four Panzer III's.

Bonple's line up was two 10TP's, two 7TP's, and six TK3 tankettes. They weren't even close.

"Commanders, shake hands!" the announcer ordered.

When the match started, Maho's plan was to go into an all-out attack on the Bonple formations. Two Panzer III's spotted a 7TP and a TK3 sitting on a ridge.

"Everybody, fire!" Maho ordered.

Cannon fire filled the air. When the smoke cleared, the TK3 had been knocked over, and a Black Forest Panzer III was smoking.

"How did one of our Panzer III's get taken out?" Yukari asked. Miho didn't say anything, but just stared ahead.

No one noticed Akio smiling.

"Scratch one Panzer III!" he said.

"Why did we shoot it?" Erwin asked.

"For mayhem," Akio said.

The Panther lurched forward. Suddenly, five TK3's broke out of the tree line to Kuromorimine's left. The tanks racked their machine guns. Each stopped behind a tank.

Akio took advantage of this. He wasn't going to fight for Kuromorimine, but was going to fight against them. His crew had agreed. After all, they had caused Kento's death. Erwin just went along with it. This was a perfect friendly fire opportunity.

"Take out the Panther to our left!" Akio ordered.

 _BOOM!_

The Panther beside them erupted into flames. Akio grinned.

Suddenly, the crew hatch one of the TK3's opened, and a girl with a Panzerfaust climbed out. She slammed it into the rear of another Panther, taking it out. She climbed back in, and the TK3 was off again.

However, the Panzer III's knocked out every TK3, but also took losses. When the smoke cleared, only one Panzer III remained, one Panther, the Tiger, and a Panzer IV. The StuG had thrown a track.

Erwin radioed the StuG.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked.

"We're fine," came Caesar's voice. "I don't like the new Commandant though."

"Shh," Erwin whispered. "Don't say that."

The rest of the match was pretty much clean up. The flag 10TP was knocked out, and Kuromorimine took over Bonple just like it had with Oarai.

Akio sighed. He could tell that this was going to be a rampage.

* * *

In the stands, Éclair just stared at the screen, Fondue at herside.

"Get the teams together. I have a feeling that we're next," Éclair ordered.

"Excuse me, my dear," came a voice from behind them.

Éclair and Fondue whirled around. Darjeeling was standing there. She smiled.

"We can help you, if you would like," Darjeeling said.

"We are not combining schools, if that's what you're suggesting," Éclair said.

"No, we just would like to assist you against Kuromorimine," Darjeeling said.

"We need all the help we can get," Fondue said.

Éclair nodded, turning to Darjeeling. The latter held out a teacup.

"Tea?" she asked.

"No thanks to the tea, but we accept your offer," Éclair said.

* * *

Notes: Once again, OverWatchTrooper12, if you don't want this story here, I will take it off.

Maho and Miho's relationship in this will be shown.

About the actual realisticness (If there is such word, which I think there isn't) of this story, as in the government prohibiting this, I'm not going to include that. Sorry! The Nazi theme. Well, we can't control what the school is themed after, right?

About the single-gender thing at Kuromorimine (did I spell that right?): I'll probably get Shiho Nishizumi to try to send Akio and his crew away. Oh wait, spoiler! Blah, whatever.

I will post a one-shot about how the boys got thrown into tankery at Oarai.

Thanks again to Theralion, who gave me a heart attack when I saw the review.


	3. The Battle for Paris

Notes: Okay, I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Battle for Paris**

That week, Éclair drilled her team over and over. That way, they would be ready to face Black Forest.

Black Forest had taken Waffle Academy earlier in the week. Darjeeling and Éclair grew increasingly worried about their situation.

One day, a short, brown haired girl walked up to Éclair.

"Are you commander of the Tankery team?" she asked.

"Yes, why?" Éclair questioned.

The girl held out her hand. "Deiji Kawashi. I want to be a gunner."

"I'll stick you in one of our B1's," Éclair said without thinking. "Can you do anything else?"

"I'm an okay loader," she said.

"Good," Éclair nodded.

"I can play the trumpet," she added.

"That's not important, but you get the B1. You're commander is Galette. Go get acquainted with your teammates. They're over there," Éclair pointed to a bluish B1.

The day of the match, Maho and Erika faced Éclair, Fondue, and Darjeeling.

"Say bye-bye to your school, Frenchie!" Erika sneered arrogantly. Maho shot her a look but didn't say anything.

"Good luck. And I'm not French," Éclair said stiffly.

"All bow!" The announcer said. Everybody bowed.

* * *

Back in the Maginot stands, Éclair moaned.

"They out number us and out gun us!"

"Ten men, wisely lead, shall beat a hundred that don't use their head," Darjeeling quoted.

"NOT THE TIME FOR MORE PROVERBS!" Éclair shouted.

"What she means is, if we can out maneuver them, we can still win," Fondue explained.

"And if we win, then we prove Kuromorimine wrong!" Éclair punched a fist into the air.

"War does not determine who is right-only who is left," Darjeeling quoted again.

"ENOUGH WITH THE PROVERBS AND QUOTES AND STUFF!" Éclair shouted.

* * *

"Match start!"

"Okay, children of the nation! Listen up!" Éclair began.

The radio cracked. It was Fondue.

"Really?" she asked.

"What, I like the Marseillaise!" Éclair asked.

"Nothing," Fondue said. "But we don't have the penetration to deal with any of the Black Forest tanks except for the Panzer III's and the Panthers from the side."

"I know that!" Éclair exclaimed. "But there is a valley, here, and a town here." Éclair pointed at a map. "I want Darjeeling and her tanks to take the town. We'll attack the Black Forest tanks from the top of the ridges surrounding the valley, where we can hit their weak top armor. The flag S35 will be towards the rear of the formation. Let's go!"

"Are you sure that they'll attack through the valley?" Fondue asked.

"I think they'll try to encircle St. Gloriana in the town. They'll have to come through here," Éclair answered.

There were 15 tanks allowed for this match. St. Gloriana had brought a Churchill VII, four Matildas, and a Crusader. Maginot had brought an AMX M4, three B1's, two Somua S35's, and three FT-17's.

Kuromorimine, on the other hand, had gone all out. They had brought a Tiger, a Tiger II, five Panthers, a Panzer IV, a StuG, the Jagdpanther, and five Panzer III's.

Jagdpanther-Chan was back, but she looked a little dazed, and constantly avoided people. Akio was a little concerned about her, but dismissed it. He had a job to do with his crew: Cause mayhem in the Black Forest lines.

"Alright, I want two Panthers, the StuG, and the Jagdpanther to head over here, into the town through this valley. You will have to turn left and watch out for this forest," Maho laid a map down onto a makeshift table. "Akio, your Panther and Miho's Panzer IV will follow behind them, and my Tiger will be in between you two. I want Erika to take her Tiger and the last two Panthers into the town from here." She pointed to a section of the map. "Panzer III's, I want you to cover the northern side of the town. However, I want Panzer 14 to scout for us down the valley."

"Commandant," Erika said, "Are you sure about this? They might ambush you in the valley."

"Even if they do, we have both the armor and the firepower," Maho said, albeit a bit absentmindedly. She was looking at Miho. The latter was staring off into the distance. Her eyes worried Maho. It was not the emotions in them, but the complete _lack_ of emotions. Maho decided that she would talk to Miho after the match.

"Move out!" Erika ordered, since Maho was paying no attention.

Akio's Panther pulled into formation behind Maho's Tiger I and Miho's Panzer IV.

"Hey, Akio?" Miko asked.

"Hai, what is it?" Akio replied.

"I don't think we should be knocking out any more friendly tanks," Miko said. "Mrs. Nishizumi is getting suspicious and well, we don't want to get caught."

"We didn't get caught the last two matches," Akio pointed out.

"Yeah, but we can't keep it up. Our luck will run out," Miko said.

"Okay," Akio sighed.

The rumble of the engines of the Panther's engines was comforting to Akio. It helped him forget the nightmare that had happened in the same tank.

The road they were travelling down was very narrow, allowing two tanks to travel side by side. However, they were moving in a single file. There were rather shallow cliffs on either side, dotted by bushes.

Maho wondered if St. Gloriana and Maginot's tanks could hit them from there. Then again, they were probably waiting in the forest, which was about 600 meters to the exit of the valley.

On the cliffs, Éclair waited to see Kuromorimine's tanks move into the valley. One of the FT-17 scouts had reported them coming this way. The flag tank was among them.

"All tanks, load your cannons!" Éclair ordered.

"You heard her, move it!" Fondue added from her S35.

In her B1, Deiji slammed a 75 mm shot into the howitzer. Above her, Kimi, the loader for the 47mm gun, did the same. Deiji than locked onto the lead tank, a Panzer III.

"Hold fire!" Éclair's voice came over the radio. They could now plainly see Kuromorimine's tanks.

"I want the AMX to target the Tiger. Everyone else, choose your own targets," Éclair ordered.

"Target selected!"

"Ready to fire!"

"For France!"

"Seriously?"

"Oh, come on,"

"Shh! They could be listening to us!" Éclair hissed.

"Well, they won't get much usefulness out of it," Fondue said.

Éclair, in her tank, rolled her eyes. "FIRE!"

The Maginot guns roared, sending shells into the Black Forest formation.

Maho was startled by the sudden sound of cannons roaring, and her Tiger suddenly spun off to one side. The track must have come off. They were a sitting duck.

Akio saw this and radioed his crew.

"Alright, this our chance to cover up the team kills we racked up earlier. Ben, move up and block the AMX's shot!"

The Panther moved into the way just as the AMX M4 fired again. The shot clipped the frontal armor of the Panther at a very flat angle, causing a ricochet.

Everywhere else there was chaos. The lead Panzer III had been knocked out, soon followed by the StuG and a Panther. Erwin radioed the StuG, just to make sure that everyone was all right.

In the Jagdpanther, Jagdpanther-Chan and her crew were desperately trying to spin their tank destroyer around. They finally did. However, the Maginot tanks were too high up for the Black Forest guns to reach.

"Advance up the slope!" Maho ordered. The Jagdpanther lurched forwards, only to have its track blown off by the howitzer on Deiji's B1.

The gunner instinctively covered her ears when she realized the tracks had come off. Only this time, the Commander's shouting didn't come.

 _Huh. That's odd,_ she thought.

* * *

In her Somua S35, Éclair contemplated the situation. The Tiger had been immobilized, but she had made a huge mistake. Her main forces were all on one side of the shallow cliffs. On the other side, there were only FT-17's.

* * *

In her Tiger, Maho was worried.

"I need someone to help me fix the track. I want the loader to come with me," she said.

"Okay," The loader nodded.

The two climbed out and took shelter between the Tiger and Panther. Maho lugged a spare track and began the long and tedious work of replacing it.

"This is Éclair, I want Galette's B1 and the AMX M4 to take a shot at the flag Tiger," she ordered.

Deiji realized that she was about to take a shot at the flag tank, and could win the match. However, she noticed some movement by the Tiger.

"This is Deiji, I can't make this shot. There are people in the way!" she shouted into her radio.

"Nobody cares! Just take the shot! Victory is all that matters!" was the reply.

Still, Deiji hesitated. She didn't pull the trigger. What if someone got hurt?

"Fine then! I want the AMX to fire!" Éclair screamed.

Just as the AMX M4 was about to fire, the Panther covering the Tiger shot. The round slammed into the lower glacis plate of the AMX, taking it out.

Éclair was furious. They could have won if only that girl had fired her gun! Now the Tiger's tracks were back on, and it was now pointing straight at the Maginot tanks.

Éclair just hoped that the St. Gloriana girls were faring better.

In the town, Darjeeling moved her Churchill VII forwards, followed by the Matildas. The Crusader rushed forwards and rounded a corner. However, it instantly skidded to a halt and was riddled with 50mm shots from the four Panzer III's.

The four Panzer III's then rounded the same corner that the Crusader had just come around, and three were instantly taken out. One Panzer III managed to turn, but had its tracks blown off. It was quickly disposed of.

The St. Gloriana tanks rumbled forwards. Suddenly, one of the Matildas exploded, followed by another.

"What is happening?" Orange Pekoe asked, worried.

"It's an ambush," Darjeeling said calmly. "Everybody back up!"

The Churchill VII lurched into reverse. A shot glanced off the side of the turret.

"Into the side street! Drop smoke!" Darjeeling ordered, taking a sip of tea.

The Churchill VII backed up into an alleyway while the Matildas continued reversing. Hopefully the Black Forest Tanks would take the bait.

And they did! A Tiger II passed the alleyway, followed by two Panthers. Assam tried to fire, but was stopped by Darjeeling.

"Not yet. If we take them out now, we'll be stuck in here," she said.

When the tanks passed, the Churchill lurched out onto the street.

 _BOOM!_

One of the Panthers exploded. However, the Tiger II managed to take out both Matildas.

"Fire at the Tiger II!" Darjeeling ordered.

 _BOOM!_

The shot slammed into the Tiger's turret ring, jamming it. The street wasn't wide enough for the Tiger II's gun barrel to turn around. The Churchill however, with its shorter barrel, had no problem's maneuvering the tight city streets.

 _BOOM!_

The Panther had fired, but missed due to hasty aiming. The Churchill fired again, and because the Panther hadn't turned its frontal armor towards them, was taken out.

Suddenly, the radio cracked to life. It was Éclair.

"We are in big trouble! The Black Forest tanks are advancing up, and we can't stop them! They'll take out the flag S35!" she shouted.

"Hold on!" Darjeeling said. "Assam, take out the Tiger II. We need to help the Maginot tanks!"

The Tiger II lost its track with the next shot, rendering it almost useless.

"We need to move, now!"

"Okay, Miss Darjeeling!"

As the Churchill turned to get out of the city, Pekoe placed another shell into the breach. Assam fired, and the Tiger II was taken out. Seconds later, however, the loudspeaker blared to life.

"The Maginot/St. Gloriana flag tank has been immobilized! Kuromorimine wins this match!"

* * *

Notes: Thanks again for sticking with this story. If you think this chapter is slightly confusing, please tell me. I'll see what I can do.

Lastly: Do you like this story or think it has potential?


	4. Wait for it Wait for it

Notes: This is more of a in the middle chapter. Nothing happens, but it's explanatory... sort of. Just read it.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Wait for it… Wait for it…**

Éclair groaned. They lost! They lost, they lost, they lost, they lost!

In her Panzer IV, Miho sat back in her chair. Hana took her eyes off the gun sights.

"Target destroyed!" she reported. "We took out the flag tank."

"Good job," Miho muttered.

"You okay, Nishizumi-dono? You been looking different these days," Yukari asked.

"I'm fine, Yukari," Miho nodded slightly.

The tank nut wasn't convinced, but she dropped the subject.

In her Tiger, Maho was relieved. It was a clutch match; they had almost lost if it hadn't been for Akio.

Speaking of Akio, the boy sat in the Panther's commander's cupola. His Panther's front was dented and scratched. Nevertheless, it stood strong.

 _Why couldn't the armor have held up in the match against Black Forest?_ Akio thought bitterly.

The tanks were loaded up, and transferred back to their respective school ships. Erika and Maho met Darjeeling and Éclair on the field.

"Told you that we would win!" Erika sneered. "Make way for our school. Maginot no longer exists!"

"That's what you think," Éclair said defiantly. "I'll be back, mark my words!"

She turned on her heel and stormed back to her teammates.

"Oh, dear," Darjeeling sighed.

* * *

"Maho, come in," Shiho Nishizumi sat at her desk.

"Yes, mother?" Maho asked.

"Your performance today was inadequate. You and your team as a whole," Shiho began.

Maho remained silent. Shiho went on.

"You were ambushed in the valley. Erika failed in the town. We must perfect our performance before our next match against St. Gloriana. They have proved their worth as an opponent, despite being unorganized and overall, a poor team," Shiho finished.

"I understand, mother," Maho said.

"Good. Dismissed," Shiho said.

Maho walked out of her mother's office, running into Miho.

"Oh, sorry," Miho muttered.

"It's all right. Hey, can you come with me?" Maho asked.

"Uh, sure," Miho said.

The two walked out into the night. They passed Akio sleeping on his Panther. Miho nervously laughed at the sight. Erwin was reading a book. Soon, they ran into the Anzu Kadotani.

Anzu looked up. Her eyes held dislike.

"Good night," Anzu said stiffly, brushing past them.

"What's with her?" Maho asked.

"She's a little sad over losing Oarai," Miho said.

"Oh," Maho sighed. "You know, that wasn't my idea. It was mothers. Sorry about it."

"It's fine," Miho said quietly.

"You've been really quiet these days. Is something wrong?" Maho was concerned.

"No, I'm fine," Miho said.

"Okay," Maho wasn't convinced, but she didn't push the subject.

 _BOOM!_

Thunder roared.

"We should probably go back," Maho said.

"Okay," Miho said.

When they reached the house, rain started pouring down. Outside, Akio walked with his shoulders hunched together towards his new apartment.

* * *

The next day, Akio sat in the last class he would have before lunch, History. They were studying History, but it wasn't really history. It was more of, praising the Nazis?! Apparently their ideas were correct, other than the Jews persecution. It was weird. He wasn't paying any attention. That was very new. He usually paid attention in classes.

Suddenly, the loudspeaker blared to life.

"Akio Suzuki, please report to Mrs. Nishizumi's office immediately."

 _Oh shit,_ Akio thought. _This cannot be good._

As he walked down the hall, his brain concocted up about a million things that could go wrong.

When he opened the door, he spotted Mrs. Nishizumi sitting at a desk with Riri standing beside her.

 _Fabulous!_ Akio thought sarcastically.

"Suzuki, come in!" Riri said.

Akio came in, but didn't say anything.

"Sit down," Mrs. Nishizumi said. The calm voice was chilling.

Akio did so.

"Now, as you know, you saved us from a defeat yesterday. Under normal circumstances, I would have dismissed the boys from my school. However, you have proved that you are worthy of the Nishizumi Way, and this school. So, I have decided for you to be fifth in command," Shiho finished.

Akio was speechless. What made her change her mind so easily? She was so against boys in tankery and now he was FIFTH in command?! Sure, it wasn't a high rank, but still. Something is going on...

"Riri, explain to him what 5th in command does," Shiho said, leaving the room.

"5th in command basically does nothing. You help with the planning and organization of the team, and that's pretty much it. If the four top commanders are missing, then you assume command," Riri said.

"Who are the 3rd and 4th commanders? I know Maho and Erika are 1st and 2nd," Akio asked.

"Miho is 3rd in command, and I am 4th in command," Riri stated.

"Okay," Akio nodded.

"You may leave," Riri said. Akio turned and left the room.

His instinct told him that something wasn't right.

* * *

"I'm leaving!" Éclair stated. "If anyone wants to stay, you can. But I'm not bowing down to them!"

"I'm leaving too," Fondue said. "I'm going to St. Gloriana."

"So am I," Deiji whispered to herself. She knew that the commander was still angry at her for not firing at the Kuromorimine flag tank during the match, so she was trying to lay low.

"Sorry, Éclair, but I'm staying at Maginot. I'm loyal to my school and my school only," Galette said. "Unlike some people."

"Listen up!" Éclair shouted. "When Black Forest takes over this school will no longer be Maginot. Just one of Black Forest's _slaves_!" She spat the last word. With that, Éclair turned and stormed off the plank and onto solid ground. She passed several Black Forest Panzer III's boarding the ship.

"How's your day?" An arrogant voice said.

"Laugh now, Erika," Éclair spat. "I'll be back. You can mark my words!"

"Yes I'm laughing," Erika said.

Éclair ignored her. She strode into the town where the ship was docked. She had the great misfortune, however, to run right into the entire Black Forest Peak tankery team. Even worse, Shiho Nishizumi was standing there.

Maho looked up, seeing Éclair. She nodded, as a gesture of hello.

"Where are you going?" Shiho asked.

"St. Gloriana, thank you very much," Éclair said. She passed them.

From the plank, Fondue and Deiji were making their way off the ship, followed by the few others that left too.

"Sorry that I didn't take the shot," Deiji muttered.

Fondue sighed. "She follows the Nishizumi way, which dictates that victory is the most important, even more so than lives. She would gladly join Black Forest, if not for her pride. She feels that Maginot can be better, so she is loyal to her school."

Deiji shuddered. "Victory is more important than lives? Are you sure?"

"I know so," Fondue said.

"How?"

"You do know Miho Nishizumi, I presume?" Fondue asked.

"Yes,"

"Well, last year, in the final with Kuromorimine against Pravda High, a tank fell into a river. She jumped out of the flag tank, which was under her command, to save the crew. The crew began arguing about what to do, and was taken out. She saved the crew that fell into the river though," Fondue explained.

"That's good, right?" Deiji asked.

"According to the Nishizumi way, no. She put something above victory. I heard that she was blamed, and felt miserable. That's why she transferred to your school," Fondue finished.

"Oh. I had no idea," Deiji sighed.

Fondue remained silent.

Deiji sighed. Her trumpet suddenly felt very heavy.

"You play the trumpet?" Fondue asked.

"Yeah," Deiji said quietly.

"Interesting," Fondue nodded.

They walked on in silence.

* * *

On the St. Gloriana carrier, Darjeeling stood on the deck with a cup of tea in her hands. Orange Pekoe walked up to her.

"I'm worried about Kuromorimine," Orange Pekoe said. "They can't be stopped."

"Don't worry my dear," Darjeeling took a sip of tea.

"How?" the shorter girl asked.

"The bigger they come, the harder they fall," Darjeeling quoted.

"Isn't that an American quote?" Orange asked.

"Yes. But I think it is appropriate in this situation," Darjeeling said.

"How?" Orange asked again.

"Kuromorimine has much to lose: All the schools they worked for and conquered. We, on the other hand, just have to defend ourselves," Darjeeling explained.

Orange Pekoe saw a glint of determination in her commander's eyes.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed this boring chapter! If you like this story, please tell me. You all are probably wondering how the heck Shiho let boys into her Tankery team and STAY there, but all will be revealed. It's also so that I can keep the boys in the school with an excuse.

Be on the look out for another fic that I will be posting. I will not update it, it's just the first chapter or two so that you get the idea of what's about to happen. It's the GuP and Plague Inc. X-over I will write, but I will put it under GuP.


	5. Hiatus

I have decided that I don't like this story and an placing it in to permanent hiatus until farther notice.

Two stories will replace this one:

1) Girls und Panzer: Outbreak

2) [Insert Title Here]. It's basically GuP characters in WWII. It's basically this story, only I hope it will be better with more feeling.\

I'm sorry. This fic is Hiatus.


End file.
